To Say I Love You
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: short one shot Anzu is very sick and Yugi and Yami are looking after her. there's a letter Yugi wants her to read but wants her to open it at the end of the week, why? Yami is giving love advise. second Yugioh fic, please be kind. R&R please!


Hi! This is my second Yugioh fic. While I'm a big fan of Seto chan, I also am a big fan of Yami and Anzu (Jonouchi's starting to grow on me too). So this is a one shot Anzu Yugi romance fic! I haven't read many Yugioh fics, so forgive me if this has been done to death. Oh and they may be ooc because I haven't gotten to see but only a hand full of eps so tell me if they're horribly so and I'll try to fix it in my next fic. So here it is, hope you like!  
  
Key: (---) is a pause in dialog, and the roses divide my paragraphs.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
To Say I Love You  
  
Anzu woke Monday morning with a headache.  
  
She was slow getting ready for school and didn't feel much like eating.  
  
She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door.  
  
The hot summer sun made her feel worse and the three-block walk to Yugi's house felt a lot longer.  
  
She felt a little better when Yugi smiled at her.  
  
It had almost been two years since battle city and in that time Yugi had grown.  
  
There were now only a few differences between him and Yami, mainly being that he had not lost the outlook on the world and life that he had as a child.  
  
Even in the light of everything they had faced, he still refused to give up hope.  
  
It was because of those traits so hard to find in people, that she began to fall in love with him.  
  
He ran up to her.  
  
"Good morning Anzu!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good morning Yugi, I see you have that sparkle in your eyes. What's new?"  
  
His smile widened and he reached into his backpack.  
  
He produced a white envelope and handed it to her.  
  
"This is for you, but I don't want you to open it until Friday okay?"  
  
She nodded and put it in her backpack as they started walking to school.  
  
The dance was coming up and she had a pretty good idea that the card he gave her was an invitation.  
  
He probably didn't want to be turned down until the last possible minute.  
  
What he didn't know was that she wasn't going to turn him down.  
  
She daydreamed about dancing with him under the stars.  
  
He seemed to be having a daydream of his own, but from the look on his face it wasn't going as well as hers.  
  
When they reached the school, she had to go another way to her class.  
  
They only had one class together that year.  
  
She walked with him as far as his door and surprised him by kissing him on the cheek and skipping away.  
  
She turned back for a second to see Yugi blushing.  
  
She giggled and waved to him.  
  
"Bye Yugi, see you after class!"  
  
He smiled and nodded as he watched her walk away.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
By lunch Anzu's headache was worse and on top of that she felt hot and dizzy.  
  
She found a water fountain in the hall outside the lunchroom and took a few sips before she heard her friend.  
  
" Hey Anzu, are you feelin' okay?"  
  
She smiled weakly at Jonouchi.  
  
"I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Up late with the books? Don't worry. You're the smartest one of us, you'll pass next weeks exams with flyin' colors."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know. It's just really difficult this time. Say Jonouchi---what brings you all the way across campus?"  
  
He blushed and looked down.  
  
"Well ya see, I uh---Yugi sent me to check on you. He said you was actin' strange this mornin'."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Ya, I guess I was acting a little strange. I just need some extra sleep and I'll be fine. I guess I better start thinking about what I'm going to wear to the dance."  
  
Jonouchi looked confused.  
  
"But the dance is still two weeks away, you already know who you're going with?"  
  
She nodded with a smile.  
  
"That's right, he's already invited me, though not formally, he wants me to open it Friday."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Okay, I better get back to class before the teacher wakes up. She fell asleep reading one of our work books!"  
  
She waved as he left.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
After school Yugi walked with Anzu back to his house.  
  
Grandpa was on vacation and had left Yugi to look after the closed store and house while he was gone.  
  
It was late afternoon and hotter than the morning which added to Anzu's temperature.  
  
Yugi started to pull out the keys to the door when Anzu grabbed his shoulder to balance her self.  
  
Suddenly her backpack felt very heavy and she took it off.  
  
Yugi was staring at her.  
  
"Anzu---Jonouchi told me you said you were fine but you look sick. I think you should come in for a while and rest okay."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I really should get home, I've still got a lot of bookwork to do and a few chores. I have a report to finish to night and my math teacher gave us three chapters to do for home work."  
  
Yugi looked into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright but at least let me walk you home."  
  
Seeing the concern in his eyes she relented and nodded.  
  
He smiled and sighed with relief, returning his keys to his bag and picking up hers.  
  
As they walked to the sidewalk again Anzu stopped for a second.  
  
The tree in front of them split in half, as did anything else in close range.  
  
Yugi noticed the look in her eyes.  
  
"Anzu---please come in. I'm worried."  
  
She started to protest but her eyes suddenly closed and Yugi caught her.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
Dropping both bags he picked her up and turned to see the front door open.  
  
Yami had been watching from the window and unlocked the door.  
  
Neglecting the two school bags he quickly carried her up to his room.  
  
Yami was shortly behind.  
  
"She's really hot, what should I do?"  
  
Yami sat by her and looked up at Yugi.  
  
" Well we need to bring her temperature down so you need a bowel of cold water and a cloth."  
  
Yugi nodded and dashed off to the kitchen, leaving Yami behind to watch her.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
A little while later Yugi went to get more cold water and Anzu's fever was almost gone, but she was still very sick and hadn't waken yet.  
  
Yami was watching her intently, trying to figure out just what was wrong with her.  
  
The only symptom of being sick she had, was a fever but even at the start of it, it wasn't dangerously high.  
  
His thoughts were broken as she moved a little.  
  
Here eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at him.  
  
He stood to go find Yugi but to his surprise she stopped him.  
  
"Yugi---don't leave."  
  
He stared at her in shock and walked back over to the bed, kneeling by it.  
  
"I'm Yami, Yugi went to get something."  
  
She blinked in surprise.  
  
Just then Yugi walked back in and kneeled next to Yami taking Anzu's hand.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
  
She could still see the worry in his eyes.  
  
"I feel really tired, but not as hot as before."  
  
He smiled and breathed out a heavy breath.  
  
"That's good."  
  
He set the bowel aside and stood.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to get you some water, I'll be right back."  
  
Yami stood as well and looked over at him.  
  
"Yugi---she can see me."  
  
Yugi stared at Anzu for a moment and then to Yami.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
" It means she's very sick Yugi. I just wish I knew what is making her so sick."  
  
Anzu looked up at them.  
  
"I guess I haven't been taking very good care of myself lately. There's been so much going on that I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
Yami looked down at her.  
  
"You've exhausted your energy and caught a virus it seems."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"That seems likely."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami suddenly.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to a hospital."  
  
Anzu shook her head and tried to sit up.  
  
"I'll miss school tomorrow and I've---"  
  
she fell back as her head began to spin again.  
  
She took a deep breath as Yugi grabbed her hand.  
  
"Anzu please don't get up! It's all right. We won't but it looks like we'll both be missing school tomorrow. You're in no condition to go anywhere and there's no way I'm going to leave you."  
  
He stood.  
  
"Now don't try to move, I'm just going to get you some water."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Yami sat next to her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"So, what's been keeping you up? Is it school, or someone close to you?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"You can see it can't you? The struggle."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It weighs down your heart Anzu---it allowed you to become sick and it gave you doubt. You must overcome your fear and tell him."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.  
  
"I know he's asking me to the dance but what if it's just as a friend?"  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Being around him so long I know his feelings and believe me Anzu he loves you. Much more than you know."  
  
She wiped away her tears and looked back over at him.  
  
Before she could say anything else Yugi walked back in and she lost her nerve.  
  
Yami stood and walked to Yugi.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk. Anzu, it's your choice but you're heart will never be at rest until you find out for yourself."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with confusion in his eyes before he went back to Anzu.  
  
Yami stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Yugi---you might want to give her that card right now."  
  
Yugi looked down and shook his head.  
  
Yami left as Yugi gave Anzu the water.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Anzu stood in a field of green grass and flowers.  
  
She began walking to a tall figure that stood a few feet away from her.  
  
When she got near him, he turned around.  
  
"Yami? What is this place?"  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they began walking.  
  
"This is your heart Anzu."  
  
He turned her to face the direction she had come from.  
  
In the distance there were ominous dark clouds.  
  
Anzu jumped as lightening cracked from it, sending a column of dirt and flowers into the air.  
  
"That is the struggle your heart is going through. Anzu, I know that you love Yugi. I also know that Yugi loves you. The only way to make that storm go away is to tell him."  
  
She turned back to Yami.  
  
" But what if he's not ready to tell me? What if he says he doesn't like me that way?"  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Do you want that storm to tear at your heart for the rest of your life?"  
  
She shook her head and looked down.  
  
He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Than tell him. Even if he says what you think he will, you will be relieved to know the truth. Tell him and I promise he will do this."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She blinked for a moment and then pulled away.  
  
She stared at him in shock.  
  
He smiled softly at her and disappeared.  
  
Everything around her faded to black and she fell.  
  
She looked down and saw Yugi standing below her in his room.  
  
His arms were open to her and she fell into them.  
  
She closed her eyes as he held her closely and whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Anzu sat up and looked around.  
  
It was dark out now and Yugi was sound asleep on the floor next to her.  
  
She giggled when she saw the position he was in.  
  
from the looks of it he had fallen asleep sitting on his knees and fell over.  
  
She took a deep shaking breath and shook him.  
  
"Yugi---Yugi."  
  
He shot up blinking rapidly as he tried to wake up.  
  
"Anzu---are you okay now? Do you need something?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I think I'm fine now but when you wake up tomorrow I really want to talk to you."  
  
He looked into her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I think I'm up now if you want to talk. I hadn't intended on falling asleep."  
  
She looked around the room and blushed when she suddenly realized where she was.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
He stared at her with a confused look.  
  
"What's wrong? What are you sorry for?"  
  
She looked away.  
  
"For taking up your room. I feel really foolish."  
  
He smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. It was the closest place I could think of. I was really worried about you."  
  
They looked out the window as it began to rain.  
  
"Oh no, my homework!"  
  
Yugi pointed to the door.  
  
"I brought them in a little while ago."  
  
Anzu suddenly screamed and jumped as a bolt of lightening cracked right outside the window, illuminating the room for a few seconds.  
  
She began shaking as she remembered her dream.  
  
Yugi sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay, it's just a little storm, it'll be over soon."  
  
She nodded as he stood.  
  
"It just startled me that's all. Yugi---where's Yami?"  
  
Yugi looked around as he flipped on the light switch.  
  
"I don't know why?"  
  
She couldn't hide her blush now that it was light.  
  
"Just a bad dream."  
  
Yugi picked up a white envelope from his dresser and looked back at her.  
  
"Anzu---let's go down to the kitchen and get something to drink."  
  
She nodded and tried to stand but her legs were still weak.  
  
"Maybe I should just bring something back up for you."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I really don't want to take up your room the whole time I'm here, you've been nice enough."  
  
He laughed softly as he turned the card over in his hand.  
  
What Anzu had missed the first time she saw it was the little red heart sticker keeping it closed.  
  
"Probably not as nice as I should be."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He looked down at the little red heart.  
  
"Making you wait until Friday to open this. I guess I figured I had two whole days to get over it if your answer wasn't what I wanted to hear--- before I had to continue seeing you at school."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"You mean it's not an invitation to the dance?"  
  
He looked up at her and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't even know it was that time of year again, when is it?"  
  
She looked slightly disappointed.  
  
"The week after next. It's the last one for us. All of us."  
  
He walked over to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you down stairs."  
  
She took his hand and leaned on him as he pulled her up.  
  
He held tightly to her as he helped her walk down the stairs.  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
They had been sitting in the kitchen in silence for an hour.  
  
Yugi had cooked them dinner, even though it was one in the morning.  
  
He cleared the dishes to the sink and took the envelope from his jacket pocket.  
  
He sat across from her again and slid it to her.  
  
Fear gripped him as she turned it over to see the little red heart he had placed with great care.  
  
He visibly flinched as the heart was ripped in two.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it was his heart being broken.  
  
She took it out and began to read to herself.  
  
The handwriting was impeccable and there was a Chinese love amulet taped to the left side of the card.  
  
Her heart suddenly felt as light as a feather and in her mind she saw the storm dissipate and roses sprouted from the barren patch of land.  
  
The last line moved her to tears.  
  
'What I'm trying to say to you---is that I love you with all of my heart and no matter what you tell me, I always will.'  
  
It was signed with his name at the bottom.  
  
She set the card down and saw him staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it okay Anzu. Please don't cry."  
  
She smiled softly and tried to wipe away her tears but they refused to stop.  
  
"I love you too Yugi. For a long time now I have and that just made me feel so much better I couldn't help but cry."  
  
Yugi stood and pulled her to her feet.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand.  
  
He stared into her eyes for a moment then closed them and kissed her.  
  
This kiss was softer than Yami's had been and she too closed her eyes, leaning into him, wrapping her arm around his neck.  
  
As they stood there for a long moment, Yami smiled from the doorway.  
  
Anzu stepped back and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist as she did his and held her.  
  
He smiled, slightly amused as she yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"I'll walk you back up stairs."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Sleep? After you told me you loved me? I couldn't keep my eyes closed if I wanted to. It makes me so happy to know for sure now I couldn't possibly sleep anyway."  
  
She nodded as they began to walk to the stairs.  
  
Anzu stopped smiled brightly as they saw Yami.  
  
"Thank you Yami."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"All I did was push you in the right direction. I couldn't have made the decision for you."  
  
She stepped out of Yugi's arms for a moment and looked into Yami's eyes.  
  
"Is that why you kissed me?"  
  
Yugi stepped back as he stared at Yami.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"It meant nothing, I promise. Yes Anzu, my kiss was intended to give you the courage you needed to tell him."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"It worked."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Yami rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"It will never happen again and I'm sorry I upset you."  
  
Yugi looked to Anzu.  
  
"You're not in love with her too are you?"  
  
Yami withdrew his hand and shook his head.  
  
"No Yugi, I'm not."  
  
Yugi nodded and took Anzu back into his arms.  
  
She closed her eyes as he whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
On Wednesday morning Anzu Walked to Yugi's house to pick him up for school.  
  
They didn't speak to each other while they walked.  
  
Yugi had spent the rest of Monday night imagining the look on Jonouchi's face when he found out about everything that had happened.  
  
Tuesday afternoon Yugi reluctantly walked Anzu home, but was relieved that she was well again.  
  
When they got to school that morning Anzu Walked Yugi to his class like she had for the past four months.  
  
Before she left Yugi stopped her.  
  
" I want to ask you something else. Will you go to the dance with me? Officially as my date?"  
  
Anzu laughed.  
  
"Of course I will Yugi! I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Yugi smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
They suddenly heard whistling from behind.  
  
" Hey Yug! What's this all about?!"  
  
They looked up as Jonouchi walked up.  
  
Anzu smiled as Yugi kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sure Yugi will tell you all about it in class."  
  
She kissed him once more before she skipped of.  
  
She turned to see him blushing fiercely as Jonouchi teased him.  
  
"Bye Yugi! See you after class!"  
  
He smiled and nodded, watching her walk off.  
  
The end  
  
@'------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Hee hee, so what'd ya think? Cute ne? please tell me what you think! Just remember this is only my second Yugioh fic so please be kind. Also if you like Seto, read The Rivals. It's only got four chapters right now but chapter five will be up soon!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
